Extra Credit
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are juniors in high school. They find out that they're failing Health. Their teacher Tsunade bets a bet with them in order for them to pass.


Extra Credit Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke are students in Konoha High School. Sasuke is the one of the top students and Naruto is an average student. Naruto and Sasuke are always competing against each other in everything. Sasuke comes out on top in academic things and Naruto comes out on top in athletics. Naruto was okay in academics but his strength is in sports. Sasuke excelled more in academics than sports.<p>

He works out but not much. Naruto is 16 year old junior with spikey blond hair, tan skin, bright blue like the ocean and three whisker marks on each cheek. Sasuke is also a 16 year old junior with fair skin, jet black hair that stood up like a chicken's but in the back, and onyx eyes. These two are always arguing back and forth but managed to form a very strong friendship.

Everyone always wonder how these two manage to be friends as much as argue and how different they are. Sasuke is quiet, keeps to himself, kind of a know it all, always has his head in a book, and can be cold-hearted. Naruto is loud, energetic, friendly, happy, and willing to help people when needed. They were so different and yet are very good friends. They had almost every class together except for fifth period. Naruto has choir and Sasuke has A.P. English.

They were in their last class which Health with Tsunade. Tsunade was a blond woman with huge boobs and that would make any man drool. She has very curvaceous body that guy would want to bang. Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, black wristbands, and orange converse. Sasuke was wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. 6th period was only period that was all guys. Tsunade was giving a lesson but everyone wasn't listening.

They were staring at Tsunade's body. Naruto and Sasuke were in the back row. Sasuke was scribbling down notes while Naruto had the Health standing up to covering him so no one would notice that he was sleeping. Tsunade looked up from her lesson and she noticed that Naruto was snoring loudly. She walked up to his desk and slammed the book against desk. It was loud enough to wake up Naruto with a jump. He ended up on the floor.

"Are we awake now, Uzumaki-san?" Tsunade asked smirking.

"What was that about Tsunade-sensei?" Naruto asked glaring up at her.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in my class" Tsunade said walked back up to the front of the class.

Naruto frowned and got back in his chair. He didn't appreciate his teacher waking him up like that. It wasn't necessary. Sasuke shook his head and continued to write down his notes. He stayed awake for the rest of the class. Naruto wasn't any paying any attention to the lesson. He was tracing Tsunade's body with his eyes.

"She has _huge boob and nice ass. I would love to bang that_" Naruto thought writing something on a piece of paper.

He passed it to Sasuke. Sasuke discreetly read the note.

It read: _Sasuke, I want to bang Tsunade-sensei_.

Sasuke wrote something down and passed it back.

Sasuke: _Yeah, you and every other guy in this school._

Naruto: _She has huge boobs and a nice ass_

Sasuke: _What the hell do you want me to do?_

Naruto: _Do you think she'll let us bang her?_

Sasuke: _What the hell do you mean 'us'? 0.o_

Naruto: _I know you want to bang her too =)_

Sasuke: _Even if I did, she's not going to let us._

The bell rings and school is over for the day. Sasuke crumble up the note and packed up his stuff. Naruto flung his backpack over his shoulder. Sasuke threw the note in the trash and they were about to walk out of the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke, can I talk to you two alone?"

Naruto sighed and Sasuke didn't say anything. They closed the door. Tsunade lowered the blinds on the windows, sealing off the sunlight. Most of the kids have left for home or went to their afterschool program or went to practice for a sport.

"Can we hurry this up, Sensei? I want to get started on my weekend" Naruto said impatiently.

"Naruto, you're failing my class" Tsunade said bluntly.

Naruto's face fell on the floor.

"How the hell are you failing Health, dobe?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I don't know teme. How am I failing?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because you are always falling asleep and you turn in half of your homework" Tsunade said.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend.

"You're failing too, Sasuke" Tsunade said turning to Sasuke.

"Me? How am I failing?" Sasuke asked shocked.

He failed a class before. This was crazy. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he doesn't fail at anything.

"You failed some of your last test"

"Is there any way that we can get on extra credit or something?" Naruto asked hopeful.

Tsunade thought on this. She looked at the both them.

"_Hmmm, they are good-looking kids and I have feeling a little sexual frustrated. This could work to my advantage_" Tsunade thought smirking. "There is way to rise up your grades"

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'll make a bet with you" Tsunade said smiling.

"What kind of bet?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you two make me cum before you then I'll raise your grades to A's but if I make you two cum first then your grades stay as they are. How does that sound?" Tsunade asked smirking.

Sasuke pushed Naruto towards a corner.

"I think this is a bad idea" Sasuke said frowning.

"How is this a bad idea? We get to bang our teacher and get A's" Naruto said smiling.

"If this gets out, she'll go to jail and this will be in the media" Sasuke said serious.

"It's not going to get out"

"You don't know that" Sasuke said frowning.

"Everyone is either gone home or at practice so we're good"

Sasuke thought about it and Naruto was right. The possibility of them getting caught is pretty low.

"Okay it's a bet" Sasuke said turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked and stripped of her clothes. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Tsunade and their pants were uncomfortably tight.

"_That was easy. I still got it_" Tsunade thought smirking.

Tsunade sat on the desk with her legs spread. She gave them a clear view of shaved pussy. Naruto and Sasuke stripped of their clothes and Tsunade licked her lips. Sasuke was 8 inches while Naruto was 9 inches.

"I call dibs on her pussy" Naruto shouted.

"Fine, I'll take her ass" Sasuke said sighing.

Naruto pointed his cock at Tsunade's entrance and pushed in. Tsunade let out a loud moan then Sasuke spread her ass cheeks and pushed in. Tsunade let out another loud moan.

"Damn, her ass is so tight" Sasuke said holding Tsunade's hips.

"Her pussy feels so good" Naruto said smiling.

Naruto starts thrusting at the same time as Sasuke. They pounded so hard into Tsunade that she was seeing stars. Naruto starts sucking on Tsunade's right nipple and pinching the left.

"Uhhh feels…so good! Fuck me harder! Deeper!" Tsunade said feeling ecstasy.

They continued fuck her into oblivion. Sasuke and Naruto switched holes. Tsunade starts French kissing with Sasuke as Naruto hammered at Tsunade's ass.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Tsunade said cumming.

Sasuke and Naruto thrust a few more times before cumming into Tsunade.

"Alright, I'll keep you my part of the bargain and give you both A's" Tsunade said smiling.

"Yes" Naruto cheered. Sasuke just smirked.

Tsunade was about to get dressed when two arms wraps themselves around her waist. She felt something hard against her ass. She sees that it was Naruto.

"Ready to go another round Sensei?" Naruto asked smiling.

"You're on" Tsunade said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


End file.
